One Piece: Birth of a new adventure
by shadowmaster3324
Summary: Luffy never got to become king, but he did have a few achievements along the way. Suffering the greatest break a man can suffer he died, can he do it again? but more importantly can he do it better than he did before? He remembers a few things, but not a lot, who else has their memories from before? What changes does this entail for the crew, especially because Luffy isn't rubber.


Monkey D. Luffy.

The man closest to king.

Bane of the marines.

Saviour of kingdoms.

Son of the Revolutionary Dragon.

Captain of the Straw hat Pirates.

Eater of the Gomu Gomu no mi.

Rubber man.

Admiral of the Straw Hat armada.

…

…

…

The last pirate…

That was all the world knew him by. They did not know him as the foolish captain that nearly caused his crew to starve more times than the marines had attacked his ship, crew, nakama and allies. They did not know him as the man-child that sought nothing other than adventure and to be the freest man on the ocean with his friends and family by his side.

They did not know him as a captain that cared for his crew more than his own life.

They did not know that he hadn't the foggiest idea about how to navigate a ship, until his navigator, first mate, Cook and shipwright restrained him and threatened him with vegetables until he could navigate from one island to the next on any ocean other than the grand line, though it was not from lack of trying, even his navigator had issues from time to time with the same thing.

They did not know him as the foolish pirate that damaged his own ship playing around more than other attackers did.

They only knew him for the feats that he had accomplished.

Defeating Buggy the clown.

Stopping Don 'Foul play' Krieg from commandeering the floating restaurant Baratie.

Defeating Arlong the Fishman pirate.

Defeating the Shichibukai Crocodile in Alabasta.

Defeating the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah at Thriller Park.

Attacking Enies lobby and defeating CP9, declaring war on the world government.

Breaking out of Impel down.

Fighting against the three admirals alongside the Whitebeard Pirates, to save his brother Gol D. Ace, formerly known as Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace.

Defeating the Shichibukai Doflamingo on Dressrosa.

These are the feats that he was known for, none of these are the complete truth that is only known to the islands and crews, and various individuals, that were present at the time. For the most part the world government declared that the marines that had been present at the various times were the real people behind the greater feats that were accomplished.

Defeating Buggy the clown?  
Luffy and Zoro freed the town that the Buggy Pirates had been staying in and terrorising.

Stopping Don Krieg?  
It wasn't covered up by the government but was labelled a simple act of piracy, though to those involved it was something much more.

Defeating Arlong the Fishman Pirate?  
Luffy and his crew liberated the island of their Navigator, who had spent several years of her life stealing from pirates and various wealthy peoples throughout the East Blue to earn 100 million Belli in order to buy back her village. Luffy defeated Arlong and his crew when he sent a corrupted Marine and his crew to steal the money that the navigator had stored at her childhood tangerine farm.

Crocodile?  
Luffy and crew, alongside the Alabasta Princess Nefertiti Vivi, took down a criminal organization and stopped a civil war that would have destroyed the entire country. Defeated several powerful devil fruit users that had been working for the organisation and saved the lives of nearly everyone that lived in the desert country.

Gekko Moriah?  
Word didn't spread around about it, but the Shichibukai was working alongside a doctor to steal the shadows of pirates and sailors that found their way to Thriller Park, preventing them from sailing away under the sun otherwise they would perish under its light. All the while the Doctor would experiment on the bodies of those trapped within the park.

Attacking Enies Lobby?  
They had been attempting to rescue their Nakama that had been captured by the government and forced to steal the plans for an ancient weapon that would have been used against the pirates and enemies of the world government. Was somewhat considered his first real act of Piracy that wasn't done in order to save the lives of someone other than his crew, at least directly anyway.

Defeating CP9?  
They were the ones sent to capture his Nakama and were the only ones that fought back against them, other than countless marine no names that lost their lives in the battle against those that accompanies the Straw Hat Pirates to prevent the weapon from being made.

Breaking out of Impel Down?  
He broke in to rescue his only brother that had been captured by the newest Shichibukai Blackbeard, who later turned against the world government and the Marines themselves. He was forced to break out when the Warden of the prison caught him and sent him down to the lowest level of the prison to die from overwhelming poisoning. He then broke out with the small army of 'Forgotten Prisoners' that had been hiding within an abandoned guard station.

Fighting alongside the whitebeard Pirates?  
He would have fought alone with the smaller force that he had brought with him from Impel Down, had Whitebeard not arrived with his own fleet to rescue Ace himself. Everything else that happened following was a direct result of that happening.

* * *

Those feats and more were what he was known for. No marine, bar a small handful, which Luffy had fought alongside for one reason or another, knew the true feats and personality of the pirate themselves. Everyone else in the world thought he was nothing other than a low life pirate that stole from innocents and attacked marines for fun.

But!

Most importantly, at least to Luffy and his Crew, they did not know him as a father and protector.

Monkey D. Amalia, the daughter of 'Straw Hat' Luffy and one of his Nakama, was one of the most important treasures that Luffy had acquired along his voyage. He had fought with, for and alongside her. Just as he had each and every member of his crew over the years. She was, in all meaning of the word, one of the three most important things that he had in the world, four if you included his hat.

His crew, was one of them. His wife, another. Finally Amalia herself.

He had taken upon himself a small mission just for the young girl as a way of commemorating her birth and addition to the crew, Searched throughout Paradise, the new world, East Blue, North Blue, South blue and the West Blue, for a devil fruit that would allow her everlasting joy and freedom, as was her gift to the crew and father that he was. By the time she was four he had found the perfect devil fruit to match her beautiful black hair, something that she had received from her Father.

He had discovered a previously unknown devil fruit that gave her the gift of flight, to go along with the other nineteen known devil fruit to give their wielder. He had found the Tori Tori no mi: Model Raven. A Zoan fruit that allowed her to undertake the form of a large Raven, that was of a somewhat similar height and proportion of herself when in full or hybrid form. From then on the family aboard the Straw Hat Pirate's ship, the Eternal Sunny, the third generation form of the Straw Hat Pirates original Going Merry ship.

After a freak storm, which was later revealed to be a wild Logia devil fruit user's power, separated the crew it was announced that Nami and Zoro were now together. It was strange, violent, passionate, selfish and romantic relationship that they had but no one questioned it. Seeing how everyone was starting to pair up Sanji made a request of the captain, a few weeks later Sanji was together with his beloved Viola. Even chopper found himself a girlfriend in a reindeer that was on a winter island within the new world. Franky fell in love with a female engineer that worked on the island that he was sent to by Bartholomew Kuma, once they were reunited they were rarely seen apart. Usopp was able to return to his home village and reunited with Kaya. Unfortunately Brook was the only member of the Straw Hat Pirates that was unable to find love, but he didn't mind since he had no heart since he was all bones.

But sadly things were not meant to last.

Over the years newer pirate crews took to the sea and rapidly defeated each other and formed alliances and large fleets of their own to combat against the Straw Hats and their allies. Slowly but surely the various villages and islands that the Straw Hat Pirates protected were attacked and used as bait to lure the fleet into prime positioning, but they always walked into the traps to do as they had promised.

Eventually it all got to be too much for the various crews, none of them had been able to achieve the strength that even one member of the Straw Hat Pirates had trained hard to achieve.

Zoro was a Master Swordsman, he had defeated Hawk-eye Mihawk, as he had set out to do.

Nami had mastered her weather combat and drawn a map of most of the world.

Usopp had a wide arsenal of projectile weapons, and with the use of his special type of Observation Haki was unbeatable in a long ranged battle.

Chopper had mastered his various forms, even his monster point, and had been able to discover all sorts of medicine and medical procedures. He was hard pressed to find someone that was able to overcome his various forms.

Franky, with help from Chopper and his wife, had become a complete Cyborg, or android as he took to being called, and had made the best ship possible. Utilizing his large array of robotic weapons he was able to wipe out the largest of marine war ships in a short period of time.

Sanji had learnt a variety of martial arts that had allowed him to become the world's deadliest, non-devil fruit, hand to hand fighting master.

Brook had mastered the various uses of his devil fruit and was never able to be killed, though he was already dead.

Robin had found the truth of the world and mastered the use of Haki through her devil fruit, the combination was as deadly as she was beautiful.

Luffy was…well Luffy. With his passion for adventure and eternal hunger for meat he was always found within the middle of a large battle. Having learnt from his crew's various fighting styles he was a dangerous force in any large scale battle, which was the most common that he was found in. Utilizing his devil fruit and Haki he was hard pressed to find anyone that was able to best him. Not even Garp the Fist was able to beat him anymore, unless Luffy let him that is.

Once the fleet was no longer able to keep themselves together the crew decided that they would respond to the attacks themselves and broke apart, though returning to their main ship when finished. But that was exactly what their enemies wanted to happen. First Sanji was taken, then Chopper, Franky followed shortly after, Usopp had been slaughtered by the marines, Robin had vanished and no one had found her body, Nami and Zoro died together taking a large chunk of the Marines buster call with them when Nami called forth a cyclone, Brooke had been locked away within a sea stone vault then sunk beneath the waves.

When Luffy's daughter had been wounded and held for public execution he attacked.

Alone.

The battle raged for three days and three nights. He freed his daughter and she had been able to escape, but his ship had been destroyed and once she was in the air there was no chance for her to rescue her father, with a heavy heart she followed her father/captains final order. She flew away. It had taken an entire force of three quarters of the Marines Highest ranking Officials and the largest Buster call ever made to take Luffy down. He was executed on the spot and his corpse mounted on the Marine HQ's largest base near the entrance of the grand line, as both warning and deterrent to all pirates.

His daughter and passed away, alone aboard the Straw Hat Pirates flag ship. Amalia didn't have the strength to eat or drink when she had arrived and there was no one aboard to help her, no supplies even if she had had the strength. She passed away alone weeping for her father and mother that had been taken from her. Once her heart beat its last the Eternal Sunny, following the crews final wish, the wish that had birthed its great life and adventure, floated along the waves, unopposed by weather, sea-king, pirate nor marine, until it reached its final destination.

Raftel.

It had fulfilled its promise. It had carried its crew, the only member aboard, to the place where it had been charted to after all these years. But its crew would never step foot upon the shores of Raftel, the One Piece lost to myth and legend, never to be discovered or seen by the eyes of anyone other than Gol D. Roger and his crew.

* * *

 **Hello Ladies and Gentleman, Men and Germs, Beauties and Beasts alike.**

 **I hope that you like my newest story, it's most likely to be the hardest one that I will write. Mostly because the fighting scenes will be the hardest for me to write, they always seem to be one of the harder things to do right! You see the way the fight goes;**

 **He swings high, the other dodges low, counters with a solid hit to the body, yada yada yada.**

 **But actually putting it into words, or even naming the attacks themselves…YEESH! It's a pain in the neck. (Literally.)**

 **Any way…I will be placing a few poles up, mostly about things that I am planning for the story itself.**

 **But I want to clarify a few things that I will be doing with the story.**

 **1: Luffy will NOT have the Gomu Gomu No Mi (Gum Gum Fruit), he will have a mythical zoan fruit.**

 **2: His daughter will play a part in the story, not right away but it will be a thing… (Spoilers!)**

 **3: Sabo will set sail with Luffy, sorry revolutionary army (Not!) but Sabo plays a part that I want to fill. (Let me know what type of weapon you want him to use, I'm partial to his rifle from** _ **Brother on Board**_ **by** _ **JOHNSILVER**_ **{if you're reading this JOHNSILVER… UPDATE YOUR STORY! I NEED TO READ MORE OF IT!)**

 **3a: Please ignore my rambling :D**

 **4: Luffy will not be the same as he once was but at the same time he will not be immediately super OP/GOD!LUFFY, it ruins the story right away.**

 **5: I have already decided the devil fruit he will have. He will have the Inu Inu No Mi: Model Kitsune. So as some people will look up, as I have, he will slowly achieve his various tails throughout the story, he will be able to do a few things that I have read about Kitsune (unsure about flying but I may do something with it)**

 **6: Will have a few extra people joining his crew, planned additions are;  
Gin (Don Krieg's second in command)  
Sabo (as mentioned above)  
Tashigi (Smokers second in command {anyone want to see if I can drag smoker into the mix?  
0-} [-wink face])  
Coby (He is turned right against the marines after dealing with Morgan and his shitty son) {Any ideas for his Devil fruit will be welcome [might be Zoan to go with Luffy and Chopper]}  
Miss. Goldenweek (The painter girl, I think she will have an interesting way of developing and she wasn't too bad of a character)  
Nojiko (Nami's sister, because I wanna see what I can do with her {in a non-creepy…totally legal…normal…imaginative…you know what I mean!)  
Alvida (Though she may not be on the ship for long, or at all I'm not sure how the Coby + Alvida mix will work out.)**

 **7: This is a LuffyXRobin pairing, if you couldn't already tell.**

 **Don't forget to vote!**


End file.
